Always and Forever
by voicelikeabell
Summary: Yusuke leaves Keiko and goes to train in the Makai. He promises to return one day, but he never does. one day he finds out that Keiko had died. Days later he is caught off gaurd, and a demon trys to kill him! what does she want? Who is she? DISCONTINUED
1. I'll come back one day

Hey! Fire goddess5 here with a brand new fic! Last week when I was watching Ruroni Kenshin, I suddenly had this _brilliant_ idea for a Yusuke/Keiko fic! I have a feeling this is gonna be a LONG fic..cause I have so many ideas!!!

**Disclaimer::** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but if I did I would make Yusuke and Keiko confess their undying love for each other and live happily ever after!

**READER WARNINGS::** I just want to say before I start this fic, before this chapter has ended you will all probably hate me. I know this because what I'm gonna do to theses characters is mean ( I know this because my friend said she'll kill me if I make this sad) but I ask of you all to PLEASE give this story a chance! In the end their will be a happy ending, so no flames please!

And keep in mind, this is a _drama_ after all!!! enjoy!

**Dream**

_The sky was dark and the weather was cold, as Yusuke and Keiko slowly walked through the park. They didn't speak to each other, mostly because they didn't know what to say. After all the years they had been friends, it was finally time for them to say good bye. Yusuke was going to the Makai to train, and he had said that he wouldn't come back until he had reached he limit. He was a strong fighter, this he knew, but he wanted to be the strongest. He wanted to defy all odds and live on his own in a place where if you weren't strong, you couldn't survive. He knew this wouldn't be easy, but that was a risk he was willing to take._

_They slowed down when they reached the pond in the center of the park. There was a bridge leading from one side to the other, so that is wear they stopped. Yusuke leaned against the railing and looked down into the crystal blue water. He smiled as he remembered all the times Keiko and he had spent here when they were kids. They use to spend countless hours playing by this pond, running and laughing till it was dark, and they were scolded by their mothers. It seemed so long ago when their lives were normal.....when they were carefree children living simple lives in a small town in Tokyo. _

_But now look at them! Two 17 year olds who befriended demons, saved the world, and were _still _the closest of friends! But now Yusuke was leaving this world, leaving his family and friends...leaving Keiko......_

_Yusuke sighed and ran his hands through his raven hair. How was he gonna do this?? He had know Keiko forever, and now he had to leave her for who knows how long......._

"_Yusuke?" Keiko's voice sounding small, and quiet. He turned to see her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Tears for him? Did she really not want him to leave?_

"_Yusuke...... do you have to go?" Yusuke nodded slowly. "Yea......I do." A tear slid down her cheek, but Yusuke quickly wiped it away. "Don't cry Keiko.....I'll come back one day"_

"_Promise?" her voice was so full of hope, he couldn't bear to let her down. "Yea, I promise. So wipe those tears away, ok?"_

_Keiko smiled a little, "Alright." He returned the smile. "So.....I guess...... this Is good bye.." _

"_G-good bye Yusuke" her voice was barely auditable. Yusuke turned, and slowly walked towards the portal that would take him to the Makai. Before he stepped into it, he turned around to see her one last time. Tears were streaming down her face, and her body was shaking with silent sobs._

'_I'll come back one day......I promise...'_

**End Dream**

Yusuke woke suddenly from his dream, covered in a cold sweat. That was the third time he had that dream this week...

He got up from his bed and walked to his window. The sun was rising in crystal blue sky, so it was time for him to get any way. He changed into a pair of blue sweat pants and a yellow shirt, and left his house. As he was walking through the woods towards the stream, he breathed in the scents around him. He loved early morning here, when every thing smelled fresh and clean, and dew drops still littered the grass. Much to his distaste, his thoughts drifted back to his dream...

Why did he keep remembering that day? He thought he had left all thoughts of that world behind him, but here he was remembering his old life, remembering her...

Did he keep having that dream because he felt guilty? Guilty because he never fulfilled his promise? Most likely.

A long time ago, he couldn't even remember when, he left the Ningenkai to train here in the Makai. He could remember the day he left perfectly...

Keiko and he were standing on a bridge in the park...and she was crying. Crying because he was leaving her to train in the in another world......crying because she didn't know if he would return. Before they said good bye, he promised her he would come back, to see her again. But he never did.

At first, when he came to live here, it was rough. He could never let his guard down, he had to watch what he ate, and he had to check water before he drank it. Not to mention demons would attack him on a daily basis! But after time, he got use to living here, and now he actually enjoyed it. One might think that a place where demons live would be horrible, but it usually wasn't. Sure, the sky wasn't always blue, and the sun didn't always shine, but have you ever heard of a place where everything as perfect?

He sat down on a boulder and stuck his feet in the water. It shined in the morning light, and made it seem as though diamonds were floating on the surface. "Beautiful...." He murmured.

He also wondered...why did he come here? Sure, he wanted to train and make him self stronger, and that is just what he was doing. He had mastered a new attack called the 'Spirit Bomb', and he had gained another power level. He was _finally_ an S class fighter.

But still, he also came here for another reason. He came here to get stronger, so he could protect those he cared for. When he was younger, when he first became a spirit detective, Keiko became victim to enemies frequently. He always saved her in the end, but he _never _wanted to see her in danger again. So now he was stronger. A _lot_ stronger. But he had betrayed her.

He promised he would always be there, that he would protect her forever....but he hadn't. He hadn't seen her.... In a year?.....had it really been that long? How was she doing? _What_ was she doing?? But what he really wanted to know......who was she with??

Was she still the same smart attractive young lady who was his best friend? Did she have a family? So many questions........but he could never ask her. Because he was never going back to the Ningenkai. Why would he want to live in a place where others feared him, and he couldn't live life the way he wanted? No, he would never go back, even if that meant never seeing the only person who ever cared about him again.......

"Yusuke!" a female's voice yelled.

His head snapped up at the sound of his name. Who was calling him? He looked around but saw no trace of her. "Yusuke! It's me! Boton!"

'B-boton!? What's she doing all the way out here?' He looked up and saw the pink clad ferry girl, flying towards him on her oar. "Yusuke!" she landed and ran into his arms.

"Hi Boton! Wow, I haven't see you in years!" he smiled, happy to se an old friend. "Oh I know Yusuke, it's been way to long! How are you?" she asked in her British accent.

He smiled warmly at her and sat down. "I've been fine, but tell me about you; how are YOU? How is Koenma? What about Kuwabara?"

"Well Koenma-sama is fine, as well as Kuwabara and I" she replied, sitting down next to him.

Yusuke was all smiles. He was glad they were doing good. Unlike Hiei and Kurama, he hadn't talked to them in ages. Hiei had come back to live in the Makai, and he often visited him so they could spar. Kurama had finally told his human mother what he really was, and she accepted it with open arms. She also understood when he told her he wanted to return to his place of birth, and live the rest of his life as a fox . He went back to visit Shiori often though, for he had finally mastered the ability to change forms when ever he wished.

But now, what he really needed to know... "How is Keiko?"

Boton's face became solemn, and she looked down at her shoes.

"Boton?? How is K-keiko?" he asked again, this time his voice more urgent.

"That's why I came to see you Yusuke....I came to tell you.....that Keiko......she's......dead.."

(Tbc!)

Ok! First chapter done! Now I know what your thinking "WHY DID YOU KILL KEIKO!??!?!?!" well, if you give this fic a chance, I will tell you. Don't worry, every thing is fine, so review and tell me if I should continue! thanks!

_HAPPY THANKSGIVIVNG EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. I never knew

Thanks so much to those who reviewed!

**Disclaimer::** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! But I do own the plot for this story, so don't steal!

Always and Forever

**Chapter 2:** I Never Knew

"Botan?? How is K-Keiko?" he asked again, this time his voice more urgent.  
  
"That's why I came to see you Yusuke...I came to tell you...that Keiko....she's....dead.."

"She-she got into a car accident....." Botan whispered quietly.

"B-but how? How could she die?......in a car crash? But......why? Why!" Yusuke grabbed her by the shoulders. "How could you let this happen Boton?! Why didn't Koenma stop it from happening!? He HAS the power! w-why?" his voice cracked, as he lightly shook her.

"Yusuke......their was nothing we could do. I-I'm so s-sorry. She wasn't suppose to leave like that......" Tears streamed down her face as she said this. Yusuke loosened his grip on her shoulders. He stepped back a bit, trying to regain his composure, but it was no use. With out warning, he sank to his knees, his body shaking in silent sobs. His mind was a blur as he sat there, and the only thing he could mutter, was why?

_'Why? Why did she have to die like that? How could she die.....How could this happen? And I-I wasn't even there to see her once more....why? Why couldn't I have been there? I could have stopped it......I could have saved her...'_ His head was spinning as he tried to process this all.

He heard a quiet thump, as Botan slowly slumped to the ground. She brought her knees to her chest, and hid her face in her arms. This was hard for her too.....Keiko was her best friend...

"Botan?" Yusuke said, his voice stiff. She lifted her head to look at the former Spirit Detective. His face a most melancholy expression. "Take me to Koenma." Botan was slightly scared as she saw the hard, determine look in his eyes. His eyes.....his once laughing brown eyes that were so full of life, now cold and fearful. She nodded. She understood why he wanted to see Koenma-sama. But she was also afraid of what he might do if he _did_.

Botan pulled her oar out of hammer space and hopped on, her legs dangling over one side. Yusuke grabbed the tail of it, and they were off.

Botan smiled and closed her eyes as the cool breeze caressed her once tear stained cheeks. It felt so good to fly, she felt like...she was free. And it also brought back so many memories.....memories of when she first became Yusuke's assistant, and she first took him flying. He was such a punk back then! Even at the age of 14, he was smart beyond his years, and always so sure of him self! If In need, he was always there to help, and he _never _backed down from a challenge. He would face it head on, and he would win. Always.

But now....years from then.....who was he now? Was he still a hard headed boy who believed that you could do anything if you tried? Was he still the playful high school boy who loved to flip girls skirts? Was he still the green clad punk that they had all come to love? Of this she did not know. After he left to train, the group of friends sort of....separated. She had lost track of time after he left....because he never came back. Hiei and Kurama also came to the Makai, but she did see them sometimes. Once in a while, when she was in the human world, she would see Kurama, running from his ever persistent group of fan girls. And when ever she saw Kurama, she also noticed a shadow who was never to far behind the red head. It was Hiei of course; those two could never be separated for long.

Yukina was still living with Genkai, at her temple, and she often saw Kuwabara there too. He had just finished college, and was currently looking for work.

And Keiko......she had also just finished college, and she was a second grade teacher. And what a wonderful teacher she was! All her pupils adored her, and she them. She loved kids...and some day, she wanted some of her own. She would have made an excellent mother. ....But she never found the right guy.......and honestly, Botan thought maybe Keiko didn't want too.....

Botan turned around to check on Yusuke, who had been silent this whole time. His face was solemn, and he seemed to be in great thought. What was he thinking of? What did he plan to do once they reached the Reikai? Only time could tell her that.

"Koenma-sir?"

"Yes ogre?" Koenma answered, with out looking up from his paper work.

"Botan and Yusuke are here...." he responded nervously.

"Ah, good. Let them in." The young ruler pushed his work aside, and turned his attention to the two front doors of his office. With out warning, they slammed open, and their Yusuke stood, his brown eyes burning with hatred.

"Yusuke. Long time no see." Teenage Koenma said casually, earning a glare from the former spirit detective. "Not that I'm surprised by your visit, I knew sooner or later you would have to come and chat with me...."

"You know damn well why I'm here Koenma!" Yusuke affirmed. "I'm here because Keiko is dead, and as far as I know, you didn't lift a finger to stop it from happening. Koenma......why? why did she have to die? she was so young....."

"Actually, she wasn't. She died not as the 16 year old you left all the years ago, her 24'Th Birthday was just last month." Koenma corrected him.

"She was 24? I've been gone for....."

"Yes, you left exactly eight years ago." He finished for him. Yusuke plopped into one of the chairs in front of Koenma's desk, and ran his hands through his raven hair. "Eight years? I had no idea I've been gone _that _long....." he muttered.

"Time isn't really an issue in the Makai, is it?"

Yusuke shook his head. No it wasn't. So......that meant......that he was_ also_ 24....it was hard to believe that eight years of his life had gone by, and it didn't even seem like half of that. "Back to what we were just talking about; Keiko is dead."

"I'm aware of that Yusuke." Koenma reminded him.

"Yes I know you know, but what I want to know, is why? Why did she have to die? and in a car crash? Koenma.....you control whether or not a person lives or dies, so why did _she_ have to die!? She was so young in her life....she could have gotten married....had kids, why did you take that all away from her? Why did you have to end something as pure and beautiful as her?!" Yusuke was screaming now.

"Yusuke!" Koenma also raised his voice. "Don't you dare come in here and pretend you know what kind of life she lived! You left her eight years ago, and so much happened in that time!" Yusuke was confused, so he quieted him self.

"After you left, Keiko....changed. She....well.....she just stopped caring really.........Her grades went down, she wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep, she was a total wreck! And.....I saw her.......Botan and I left the Spirit world to go to the see her one night, and as we were outside her bed room window.....we saw her crying. She was standing in front on her mirror, tears streaming down her face. And all we heard her say before we left was her calling out your name.

"After that......things just got worse. She would slip in and out of day dreams......and she wouldn't speak. Every one could tell she was suffering.....from a broken heart." Koenma stopped to take a breath, than continued.

"For two years, she honestly believed that you were going to come back. She really, truly believed that you would keep your promise, and come back for her. But then, as her High School years were coming to a close, she finally realized.......it finally clicked in her mind, and her heart, that you obviously didn't care, and you wouldn't return. For her, or anyone else.

"After that, things got better. Though her grades had been slipping, she brought them back up, and she was accepted to numerous colleges. She chose one, and she began her work to become a teacher.

"She made many new friends, and for a while, she seemed to forget all about you, and you're past together. But one day, somewhere in her third year of school, a very attractive guy asked her out, and she said no. She was asked out again and again, but each time she turned them down. None of her friends could understand it; Keiko was a beautiful girl, but she wasn't interested in a relationship with anyone. What was she waiting for? _Who_ was she waiting for? No one knew. Keiko was surprised too, what _was_ she waiting for? These were the best years of her life, and she wasn't even taking any chances. But one night, as she was looking through an old photo album, she came across some pictures. Pictures of all of us. Her, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, Botan, me, Shizuru and you, together.......just hanging out. And she found some other pictures, that brought back so many fond memories. Hiei's first time eating ice cream, a picture of Kuwabara up to his neck in sand at the beach, Puu trying to fly for the first time.......so many funny pictures, that brought a smile to her face, and made her laugh......

"But one picture stuck out the most. It was of you and her when you were kids......you were pushing her on the swings, and you were both laughing. Then she found more pictures.....you two playing in the snow, at a Birthday party, and then their were pictures of you two as you got older. Their was even a picture of you flipping her skirt! And in all of them, you were both smiling. Well, except that one where you flipped her skirt..

"She then found one of you two........holding hands, and her head was leaning on your shoulder. At that moment, it dawned on her. The reason why she didn't wanna be in a relationship with anyone........was because she was still in love with you."

This hit Yusuke like a slap in the face._ 'She l-loves me? I had no idea........all those years of misery......loneliness....was my fault? Did she really miss me that much....that she couldn't move on? She loved me?'_ he kept asking him self that. Some how, those words didn't seem to click in his mind. And saying them over and over wasn't helping much either. _'...She loved me?'_

"I never knew......" he whispered. 'I had no idea.......that she loved me....."

"Yusuke! You Know damn well that isn't true!" Koenma yelled in a ferocity that would rival his fathers. "You always knew how she felt about you! Since you were kids, she has cared about you more than anything in the whole world! You always knew she loved you; but I'm guessing you were too afraid to admit that someone _did_ love you, and that you loved them back. Yes, you loved her. Don't try to deny it! Because then you would not only be lying to me, but your self.

"As for the reason she died, we had no choice! It was either that or.......never mind. It's not important." The little Enma rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. "Yusuke.....I am truly sorry that it had to be this way."

Yusuke nodded, and stood. "Where do you plan to go now?" he asked. Yusuke was about to walk away, but turned back and answered, "Home."

"Back to the Makai?"

"No. To my old home.....in the Ningenkai...." And with those last words, he walked through the two oak doors of the office, and left.

Botan, who had also been in the room while all this was said, wiped a tear from her eye, and walked over to her Boss's desk. "Koenma sir? Why didn't you tell him the reason why she died?"

Koenma sighed "I think it would just upset him more if he found out the truth."

"It's hard to believe......that a girl as wonderful as Keiko would _actually_ have thoughts of suicide..." Botan whispered disbelievingly.

"Yes....knowing that she would eventually succumb to her sadness, and take her own life away, is to much to bear. She was going to kill her self.......and I thought that if she _had _to die, and she did, it would be better.........if we could just call it an accident.......If Yusuke had found out that she died, because she loved and missed him so much.........I don't think he would be able to take it. As strong as that boy is......his heart is still made of glass, just like every one else's....."

Botan nodded sadly. "But Koenma sir, what still bothers me is that we never picked up her soul."

"Yes this is a very strange case.....true, sometimes the souls of those who have died are restless, and are not so willing to come to the spirit world, but never before have we completely _lost_ a soul! And our resources cant detect where she might be hiding.......this truly is a mystery......."

"So your not going to tell Yusuke about that either?" Botan asked him. "No. I don't think so. But Botan, I do think you should follow him back to the Human world, who _knows_ what he might do!" Koenma thought franticly.

Botan nodded, and pulled out her oar. Together they walked out onto Koenma's balcony.

"Don't worry Koenma sir! I'll keep an eye on him!" she smiled. "Feels just like old times, doesn't it?" with one last smile she flew away.

Koenma frowned slightly. "That's just what I'm afraid of Botan.......that is just what I'm afraid of....."

(Tbc!)

Yay! Another chapter done!! Hope you all liked it! Also, I would liek to make a note on somthing. In the anime Yu Yu Hakusho, Yusuke does leave Keiko, and he _does _come back. As you can see, my story is differant, so I guess this is what other authors called AU. Alternate Universe. Or somthing like that, lol sorry If I'm wrong and that's not the correct term!

As bad as this may seem, everything I write has a meaning, so please be patient, read, and enjoy!

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!! & HAPPY HOlIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!_


	3. Heartbreak Lullaby

Ooh I'm a very bad person -_- I haven't updated since what, December? *ashamed* Sorry folks, I honestly had a bit of writers block for this fic, I always have trouble starting off a chapter ^^;; well now that I HAVE updated, read, review, & enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, jut the plot!!  
  
In all the years that Yusuke Urameshi had been alive, after all the punches he had received, all the life energy he had lost, and all the life threatening battles he had been in, he had never felt such pain as he did now. It was like being stabbed in the chest over and over with a blunt sword.....agonizing pain that stayed with your long after the attack had struck. And even though hearing what he just had was like a slap in the face, it didn't seem to register in his mind. It was just so shocking......and unfair. How could Koenma let this happen? Anger surged through his veins like fire at the mere thought of that royal toddler. It was all his fault as far as he saw it. He could have prevented it. He could have done SOMETHING! But he didn't. And because of that, the most important person in Yusuke's life was dead.  
  
Sweet, innocent, Keiko was dead.  
  
Just thinking those words sent a searing jolt of pain strait to his heart. Keiko was the first friend he had ever made, and from the moment they met the two were inseparable. She was always looking out for him, and encouraged him when ever he was down. All those time she had been put in danger because of him.....she was never cross about it. Sure, he always saved her in the end, but the fact that he had even let it happen in the first place should have made her at least a little mad. She was so sweet and loving, smart, beautiful, and innocent. Yusuke truly thought that not even one foul thought had ever crossed her mind. She was so pure.......it was a shame that something so wonderful had to leave this world. And in a car crash of all things!  
  
Keiko was his best friend, and loosing her was tearing him a part inside. Her death was like taking a part of him away.....she was everything to him.  
  
Or was she? Yes, when he was still living in the Ningenkai she WAS the most important person to him. He would have done anything for her, if it would make her smile. But then he went off training.......and they hadn't spoken or seen each other in 8 years....  
  
He never tried to visit her. He never tried to contact her. And at times, he even forgot he ever knew her. Guess you couldn't really call him a good friend......  
  
And she loved him? In all the time they had been together, she never told him.....If only he had known sooner.....then he could have told her that he loved her too.  
  
But his chance was gone, and he would never get another.  
  
So here he was now, back in the Ningenkai, looking for another old friend; Kazuma Kuwabara.  
  
As Yusuke walked down the streets of Tokyo, eyes cast downward, hand in pockets, he couldn't hear the rustling and bustling of the town around him. He was completely tuned out to the world around him, as he kept accidentally bumping into people. He didn't bother to apologize; he was too caught up listening to the song that was echoing in the back of his mind.  
  
"In the still of the night  
  
I can almost feel you lying next to me  
  
Like it used to be"  
  
He remembered the first time he had heard the song. It was when he and Keiko were in the second grade. They were at the park, and Keiko had brought a little portable radio with her.  
  
"And it'd hard to let go  
  
When there's always something there reminding me  
  
How things should be"  
  
He was laying with his back against a tree, and she was on her stomach flipping trough the stations.  
  
"I've tried to get your off my mind  
  
I've tried to play my part  
  
But every time I close my eyes  
  
Your still inside my heart"  
  
She stopped at a cetin station, and this song started to play. "Oh! I love this song!" Keiko squealed, jumping to her feet. She started to dance around the tree, and Yusuke, singing along with the sweet melody.  
  
"Why can I laugh?  
  
Why must I cry?  
  
Every time we said good bye  
  
Why does it rain  
  
Here in my heart  
  
Every day that we're apart?  
  
Why can't it be?  
  
Just you and me  
  
What will it take to make you see?  
  
These are the words  
  
To my heartbreak lullaby"  
  
She sang all the words perfectly as she twirled around and around. Her childish giggling rang out around them in the cool, spring afternoon. Yusuke just watched in wonder as she danced and smiled, urging him to join her.  
  
"Like the stars in the sky  
  
You still keep on shining your light down on me  
  
But out of reach"  
  
"Keiko, what are you doing?" he had asked her, tilting his head to the side, confused. She laughed and plopped down beside him. "I'm singing! Come on! Sing with me Yusuke!" "But it's such a sad song, why are you dancing and all happy?"  
  
"And I know in time  
  
Come back to your senses, see the signs  
  
And change your mind"  
  
"Because it's really pretty! And Romantic!" she clasped her hand together. "I love romantic songs! This one is my favorite!" She was smiling a toothy grin at him, and took his hand in hers. "Come on Yusuke! Sing with me!" she pulled him to his feet, and started singing again. Yusuke didn't really know the words, but since Keiko loved this silly love song so much, he'd try to sing along, and make her happy.  
  
"I try to look the other way  
  
And keep my heart on hold  
  
But every time I'm close to you  
  
I lose my self control"  
  
Yusuke smiled at the memory. Keiko really loved that song, and he had come to love it to. It had such a nice melody...... the words were sad, but they held so much meaning to them. And when Keiko had sung, her melodic voice was that of an angel. It was mesmerizing.  
  
He let his eyes drift upwards, gazing at the darkening sky. And slowly, in a quiet voice, he sang the rest of Keiko's song.  
  
"Why can't I laugh?  
  
Why can't I cry?  
  
Give me just one good reason  
  
Why it must rain  
  
Here in my heart  
  
Every day that we're apart.  
  
Why cant it be  
  
Just you and me?  
  
What would it take to make you see  
  
These are the words......  
  
To my heartbreak lullaby"  
  
Yusuke smiled again, closing his eyes. Because he did, he crashed right in to some one, and fell backwards onto the ground. "Oh, sorry about that..." a deep voice trailed off.  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
The raven haired man looked up and his eyes widened when he saw who stood before him.  
  
It was Kuwabara.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^__^ yay! I like this chapter! It's like half song fic, and the song I used was 'Heartbreak Lullaby" by the A*teens! (Which I don't own by the way)  
  
In the next chapter, Yusuke and Kuwabara meet after 8 years of separation. Ooh who KNOWS what will happen? Hehe I do!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
~fire goddess5 


	4. Old Friends

I won't waste your time with meaningless notes at the top of this chapter, but I will apologize for the long wait, and thank you all for reviewing!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but I own le plot!! (Look I'm French!)  
  
Always and Forever  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yusuke smiled again, closing his eyes. Because he did, he crashed right in to some one, and fell backwards onto the ground. "Oh, sorry about that..." a deep voice trailed off.  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
The raven haired man looked up and his eyes widened when he saw who stood before him.  
  
It was Kuwabara.  
  
"K-Kuwabara? Is that really you?" Yusuke asked, shocked at seeing his former team mate, and old friend.  
  
"Wow Urameshi, I thought I'd never see you again.....where in the hell have you been all this time?! And you never called? Visited? Wow your more of a punk now then you were when you were 14!" the orange haired young man's eyes flashed angrily and he crossed his arms.  
  
Yusuke smiled sheepishly, "Well you know me; I'm sorta lazy!"  
  
Kuwabara's scowl faded and he let out a hearty laugh. "I see you haven't changed too much!" he extended his hand and helped Yusuke up, who was grinning.  
  
Kuwabara smiled, and gazed at his friend. Just a moment ago he told Yusuke he hadn't changed, and indeed, physically he hadn't. He still had the same dark chocolate colored eyes, he was tall and sturdy, his muscles visible through the dark green t-shirt he wore. His hair was still black, but instead of it being slicked back, like when he was a teen, it was longer and shaggy. He obviously hadn't had it cut in a while. He still had a deep voice, and the same laughing crooked smirk graced his tan face.  
  
He was still Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
But as Kuwabara looked examined his friend for the first time after many ears, he did look different. Sort of. He looked....wiser....like his time away had changed him, for the better. And he was stronger. The orange haired young man could feel the others ki, and it was powerful, even in the calm state he was in.  
  
"Well, it's good to see you Urameshi" he said, clapping the other on the back roughly. Kuwabara was all smiles, until something dawned on him. He slapped Yusuke in the back of the head, earning a shot of protest from him.  
  
"What the hell was that for!?"  
  
"What do you think baka!? 7 years disappeared to Kami knows where, and you suddenly turn up?! And right after Keiko-....." He stopped him self. Yusuke felt a pang of guilt as he saw his friend frown deeply, his eyes glazed over with unshed tears. "Urameshi....where have you been all this time? Why didn't you come back?" Kuwabara asked softly.  
  
Yusuke sighed, and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "I don't know.... I just...need to get away...you know?"  
  
"But for seven years?"  
  
"Well, yea. I-I felt so out of place in this world.....I thought it would be better if I just left. It's not liked I would be missed anyway...." That statement earned him another slap upside the head.  
  
"Would you stop that!? Jesus, you'd think YOU would have changed after all this time! Going from happy to sad to mean....you emotional basket case!"  
  
"How can you say that Urameshi!? of course you would be missed! You are the strongest person on earth! And a lot of the time, we really could have used you! And after you left.....we were all so determined to keep in contact with each other, Yukina, Keiko, Botan, Kurama and I. We continued to do stuff together all the time, but it was never the same with out you. It was all.....so awkward. But still, we all remained friends. Like nothing had changed. But the truth was, everything DID change. We all missed you so much, and we were forever wondering where you were, and how you were doing. And Keiko.......do you have any IDEA at how much you hurt her?! She was mortified when you left! She missed you so much.......and it hurt. It hurt to see her that way....."  
  
Yusuke felt like he was being punched in the gut. If he had know all this, he would have come back for a while......But he honestly believed no one cared about him. How wrong he was.  
  
Kuwabara turned away from him. "Come on. We're leaving"  
  
"Leaving?" Yusuke echoed.  
  
"Yes. I think its time you become reacquainted with your old friends. Preferably Yukina; she too has missed you..."  
  
Yusuke nodded, fearing what he would have to go threw next. Yukina was one of Keiko's closet friends; what would SHE have to say about the girls death? The punching feeling was back again, and all Yusuke wished was that it would leave him. 


End file.
